Flashbacks
by Westward Meadowlark
Summary: "Some would say I'm the Reverse." Cisco woke with a start. The visions of Wells were gone, and he was home, safe in bed. But his heart was still racing. Still beating. Why did it seem so familiar?


**Okay, so I saw the episode and I was like 'meep'. So I had to write this. Lately I have been obsessed with writing cannon. I don't know why. If you want me to do a second chapter, do not hesitate to comment or PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_He stared, both in horror and in shock at the figure before him, a terrifying image that was made up of nothing more than a few strands of light. He looked down at his computer and, through his haze of emotions, experimented with the man in yellow. It slowly dawned on him- this had been nothing more than a recording. A trick._

_His mind jumped, sending his heart into a jolt. Standing, no longer restricted to a wheelchair, was Harrison Wells. Out of the corner of his blurred eyes, barely registering the tears streaming down his face, he saw the scientist's hand vibrate. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was dead. There was no hope. He felt like giving a weak chuckle, always one to try and make the situation light._

_How do you escape from the fastest man alive?_

_His heart went cold, his mind fading, a swirl of emotions as he fell onto the concrete floor. Again, the mental picture changed, and he heard two voices overlap, while he was still alive and staring at the mirage in front of him._

"_Some would say I am the Reverse."_

Cisco woke with a start. He took deep breaths, his gaze wandering around his room as he realized where he was. He fell back with a sigh, his encounter with… Wells nothing more than a dream. Even as he lay on his pillow, it started to fade. He brushed his long black hair off of his sweaty face, sitting up to get a drink of water, hoping the cool liquid would calm his heart, still racing. Still beating.

As he waited for the tap to fill his glass to the brim, he reflected on the dream he had. Some of it had dissipated, the remnants fleeing into the oblivion of his mind. But the he could still hear the echoes of the last words he heard before it faded like mist to a breeze.

"_Some would say I'm the Reverse."_

It was… _strange_. And Cisco dealt with strange for a living. A normal person would not go into work at a damaged lab built above a makeshift prison for people with superpowers and work with a guy that could run faster than sound. There was an underlying feeling of something he could not describe, a mix of emotions that rang purer than a bell in his mind.

It was not dissimilar to the strange feeling he got when he was staring at the forcefield generator, scraping his mind for any clues that might tell him what went wrong. Dr. Wells came to him and gave him one of his classic inspirational speeches, lifting his mood just enough. But resonating in his words was a hidden message, alarm bells starting to ring.

"_You have shown me what it is like to have a son."_

Even though the words were warm hearted, his blood ran cold. It was almost like he had heard them before, but he was positive that Dr. Wells had not previously told him such. But he swore he heard those words before, completely sure of it. But where it stood out in his mind, there was a blank space to match up to it.

Cisco shook his head, glancing at the clock. It was getting late- er, early, and the clock turned to three before he finally fell asleep again. No more dreams haunted his mind, but every now and then he shivered, a pit in the bottom of his stomach.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cisco smiled as Ray nodded. They were working together on the A.T.O.M. suit, which was a little too much like Iron Man's suit for his liking, but was having fun upgrading it. Ray was his kind of guy. They both were slightly sarcastic with a bit of humor and they both were into robotics and engineering.

"You really are quite clever Cisco." Ray complimented as he turned to the suit. "How do you turn this thing on?" he asked.

Cisco didn't hear him. He froze as his vision faded and the strange feeling he had been having ever since he spoke to Wells grew.

"_Some would say I'm the Reverse."_

_He was staring, shocked, at Wells as the supposedly wheelchair bound man was up and walking. He slowly clapped like a villain, which in a way fitted him quite nicely._

"_You're incredibly clever, Cisco." _

_He rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of the impossible information he was taking in. Suddenly, Wells was in front of him, running his hand right through his heart like it was nothing more than a flimsy newspaper. He collapsed to the stone cold ground, lifeless._

Ray turned back to his hispanic friend, his eyes staring into the distance at something unseen.

"Cisco?" he questioned. "You okay?"

He shook himself out of his stupor, slightly confused, replying, "Yeah. I haven't been getting enough sleep." he said, swallowing. But whether he was convincing Ray or himself, he didn't know.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"... his face again." Joe said quietly. Again, Cisco felt his mind slip into another _vision_ of sorts, unable to control his thoughts.

"_Oh. I'm not like the Flash at all."_

_The figure before him, the man in yellow, the killer of Nora Allen was standing inside of the forcefield. It turned to face him, the gravelly voice contorted so that it almost didn't sound like a voice at all._

"_Some would say I'm the Reverse."_

Joe leaned forward, slightly concerned for the young scientist. "Hey. You okay?"

Cisco shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. No, I'm fine, it's just I got this crazy headache. Thank you, for the file, and the, talk."

He quickly got up and hurried out as fast as he could while not looking suspicious. Why was it haunting him? The words seemed to have a double meaning, but the dots were just not connecting. It angered him and, in truth, scared him more than he would have thought. He felt like banging head head against a wall.

He knew that it never happened, but they felt too real to be just dreams. If he was honest, they felt like half forgotten memories, but, it just couldn't be. He snorted. He would be pretty sure if he was dead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cisco walked briskly into Barry's lab, ready for a fun night out with his pals.

"Alright, alright, who's ready for some _karaoke_?" he sang, unaware that he was more than slightly off pitch. Caitlin smiled at him as he pretended to press against invisible headphones.

Waiting, Barry and Joe sat quietly, their faces anything but excited. Barry sighed.

Caitlin said, "We are not going to karaoke, are we?" Barry shook his head, replying with a quick "No."

"Um," he continued, gesturing at the board in front of him, "This is everything we know about my mother's murder, and the Reverse Flash. I've been gathering information on him for a long time. And," he sighed faintly, "This is everything we know about Dr. Wells." He pulled down another board, pictures and articles barely covering the canvass, unlike the first, which was riddled with evidence and clues.

Caitlin frowned, while Cisco stood closer to the board. Was it possible that Barry didn't completely trust Dr. Wells either?

"I don't understand." Caitlin said. "What do Dr. Wells and the Reverse Flash have to do with each other?" Barry looked down at the ground, and then at Joe, taking a breath as he did. "They're the same person."

The last thing that Cisco heard was someone, presumably Caitlin, saying, "That's impossible." The his mind drifted, and, unlike before, the 'dream' was one fluid picture.

"_Some would say I'm the Reverse."_

_He turned to see Dr. Wells out of his wheelchair, standing as the image behind him faded. He slowly clapped, slowly walking forward as he did._

"_You're incredibly clever, Cisco. I've always said so."_

_He nodded faintly, softly saying, "You're him. The Reverse Flash."_

"_You and I have never been truly properly introduced. I," he said, coming to a stop, "am Eobard Thawne."_

_The dots connected. "Thawne." Cisco repeated. "Like Eddie."_

"_Let's call him a distant relative." he concluded._

_Cisco pointed his thumb at the generator. "The night that we trapped the Reverse Flash, you almost died." he said, his voice barely more than a gentle whisper._

_Dr. Wells smiled. "Mm hm."_

"_There were two of you."_

_He only held up a finger, signaling 'one'. Then he vibrated back and forth, a oddly familiar hum buzzing through the air. Cisco stepped forward, as if in a trance. There were two blurry figures, soon separating into two identical people, the one on the left speaking._

"_It's an after image. A speed mirage, if you will." They combined into one figure, and Cisco rubbed his head, overwhelmed._

"_Joe was right. You were there, that night, fifteen years ago, in Barry's house. You killed Nora Allen."_

_Wells stood by the control station, slowly closing his laptop. "It was never my intention to kill Nora. I was there to kill Barry." He smirked, and started to circle him._

"_Why?" Cisco asked, clearly distressed. "You're, his friend, you've been teaching him how to-"_

"_\- go faster, I know. The means to an end. And I'll tell you why. Because I have been stuck here, marooned here in this place for fifteen long years. And the Flash, and the Flash's speed is the key to my returning to my world."_

_He stopped, his voice trailing off. Cisco felt tears threatening to overwhelm his eyes._

"_To my time. And no one is going to prevent that from happening." He turned back to Cisco, his voice turning cold. The wet spilled over his cheeks. "I can help you." he said._

_Wells shook his head. "You're smart, Cisco." He raised his hand, shaking it and producing a shuddering sound. The tears came fast and hot, as he realized his fate. He resisted the urge to run, to hide, but all he could do was flinch away._

_How do you escape from the fastest man alive?_

"_But not that smart. Do you know, how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially you. Because the truth is, I've grown quite fond of you. And in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son."_

_A drop slipped off of his cheek, and he swallowed. Faster than he could blink, he was struck, his last moments alive gazing at the man he once called a mentor. A friend. A second father._

"_Forgive me. But to me, you've been dead for centuries."_

"Cisco, say something."

His head spun as he was brought back into the present. He wanted to break down again, to feel the safety and comfort of Caitlin's arms, but he was frozen. He spoke softly, trying to stay calm.

"I've been having these dreams." he started. "Mostly at night but sometimes during the day. But they don't really feel like dreams. They feel real." Everyone stared at him, and Barry asked the question that was burning on their tongues.

"What happens in the dream?"

"Dr. Wells is the Reverse Flash." he admitted, swallowing sharply. "And… he kills me."

Again, the words echoed through his mind, never letting him forget.

"_Some would say I'm the Reverse."_


End file.
